Charles Dickens
Charles John Huffam Dickens (Landsport, 7 de febrero de 1812-Higham, 9 de junio de 1870) fue un novelista británico. Hijo de un dependiente que, por los muchos hijos que tuvo y su prodigalidad, condenó a su familia a una penuria constante, conoció por propia experiencia, desde niño, la miseria y el dolor. A los 12 años ingresó en un almacén para etiquetar botellas por un sueldo mísero, y su sensibilidad acusó ya siempre hondamente la huella de estos años de prueba, evocada luego en David Copperfield. A los 18 años consiguió una tarjeta de lector para el Museo Británico, donde perfeccionó su formación, y a los 20 se destacó como periodista en The True Sun y The Mirror of Parliament, tras haber trabajado como taquígrafo en el Morning Herald. En diciembre de 1832 aparecieron sus primeros apuntes sobre Londres, que luego desarrollaría en otros relatos, ofreciendo con ello una panorámica descriptiva y psicológica de la ciudad en el estudio de los barrios y la galería de sus habitantes. Sketches by Boz (1836), compilación de estos trabajos, prefiguraba su obra posterior y le dio oportunidad de trabajar para George Hogarth, director de The Evening Chronicle, que puso al joven autor en contacto con el mundo de las letras. Dickens entabló relación sentimental con Catherine, hija del director, y casó con ella en abril de 1836 gracias a los primeros beneficios obtenidos de los apuntes que constituirían luego The Posthumous Papers of the Pickwick Club (marzo de 1836-noviembre de 1837), una de sus obras fundamentales. Oliver Twist, concluida en 1839, fue iniciada cuando los Pickwick Papers se publicaban todavía. Nicholas Nickleby fue una serie de 20 partes para el editor Richard Bentley. John Forster, crítico teatral de The Examiner, entabló amistad con el novelista en 1837, y sería luego su biógrafo escrupuloso. Después de una etapa de durísima actividad, decidió hacer un viaje a los Estados Unidos; sus American Notes (1842) y su novela Martin Chuzzlewit (1843) no fueron del agrado de la crítica estadounidense, cuya sociedad reflejaba Dickens en esas obras en unos tonos de virulento ataque contra su materialismo; poco después publicó A Christmas Carol (1843). Pasó luego un año en Italia, y de regreso a Londres, el aspecto sórdido de los suburbios y las inhumanas condiciones de trabajo que degradaban a la masa obrera, le llevaron a denunciar la indiferencia parlamentaria. Como resultado de estas experiencias aparecieron, por un lado, Pictures from Italy (1846), que publicó en el periódico Daily News, y por el otro, Dombey and Son (1848), una de sus más claras obras de denuncia, a pesar del melodramatismo conciliador final. David Copperfield (1850) fue un éxito y una de sus más entrañables obras, quizá por la rememoración compadecida de su propia adolescencia. De 1852 a 1854 publicó Bleak House y Hard Times. Cada vez más inclinado a ver la solución de los problemas sociales en una reforma radical, expresó estas preocupaciones en su novela siguiente, Little Dorritt (1857). A Tale of Two Cities (1859) y Great Expectations (1861) se sucedieron sin interrupción, en una auténtica fiebre de trabajo que le condujo a otro fatigoso viaje a América para dar conferencias y acrecentar sus ingresos. Our Mutual Friend (1865) fue su última novela acabada, y, a causa del agotamiento final que le llevó a la muerte, dejó otra sin concluir: The Mystery of Edwin Drood. Dickens, Charles